The Proposal
by tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: Loosely based around the movie The Proposal with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. Solas and Ellana Lavellan need each other, but don't realize how desperately yet. F!xM! Slow Burn. Promise of smut, elf family drama, and even some angst. Some game spoilers.
1. chapter 1

**warnings: fluff I suppose and Solas is kind of an ass**

 **Notes: For those of you who have not watched The Proposal I highly recommend although you do not have to be familiar with it to understand any of the goings-on in this work.**

 **I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.**

"Solas! Solas! Solas!"

Lavellan's troubled voice rang through the small barrier that was his door.

Nearly causing him to trip over himself and spill his tea from surprise.

Carefully he put the drink on his desk and made his way to the door shortly after.

Pausing for a moment with his hand hovering over the handle.

Taking this moment to breathe in and bring himself some inner peace, knowing full well she would undo all of his composure within seconds. The way she always did. Still he put on a brave face.

He opened the door.

She rushed in. Pushing him along in the process. Kicking the door behind her as she kept her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"Took you long enough." She snapped at him with impatience.

He was equally as impatient. She had no right to just burst in uninvited, in the middle of his tea time, with demands and an unparalleled attitude.

"Excuse me for not expecting guests at this hour. How ridiculous of me." Solas snapped back through gritted teeth. The sarcasm in his voice dominating.

"I don't think I like your tone." She poked his chest with the tip of her index finger and he nearly growled with irritation.

What gave her the right to touch him and invade his personal space? More importantly what gave her the right to be so warm? Every time she touched him he felt a jolt of heat all through his core.

"I'm fairly certain I don't like yours either Da'len. Why don't you start over before I leave?"

He threatened. It was a mild threat, but it worked better than he could have imagined.

"Oh, please don't go! Solas I really didn't mean to snap at you." Her voice sounded unfamiliarly sincere and her hands were unusually grasping onto his shoulders desperately yearning for his undivided attention.

He had no idea what had crawled up her alley today, but he was intrigued by her sudden vulnerability.

He kept silent wanting her to beg a little more.

He liked seeing her on edge.

"Solas, please. I need your help. My parents are here and you're the only one who can help me."

Curious his eyebrows raised and a light sparked in his eyes.

She had his attention. She had mere moments to use it to her advantage.

She knew this. Knew how impatient she made him everyday.

They drove each other crazy on a good day. His magic lessons always frustrating her to no end with the way he always treated her like a child. She had been taught magic her whole life, she is the first of her clan, and still he thinks she can't be trained enough. The hours they spent together learning how to properly hold a staff and wield a glyph made her want to jump off the nearest bridge from boredom. It was simple magic, that she had perfected years ago, but he always insisted on practicing.

It was a bore that she lived through each day and that wasn't even including his history lessons.

By the Gods he droned on and on with those. Often times he had to wake her up in the middle of one and start over.

Could she really be blamed though? It had been fascinating the first couple of times, but to sit through hours of the same Fade discussions every day became monotonous and especially tiring after exhausting herself with slaying dragons and doing mounds of paperwork with Josephine.

She liked his company and how he was so passionate about these things, but she also had a life to get back to. A real one. Dreams weren't for her when she dealt with very real problems first-hand.

Today for instance.

Possibly a problem bigger than Corypheus- her parents were visiting.

The very idea of Solas being her only hope of survival through their visit was frightening.

She spoke quickly knowing his interest wouldn't last long.

"My parents arrived in Skyhold just minutes ago and they are requesting our presence."

Solas chewed his cheek losing his patience. Obviously not understanding why he was crucial for her meeting her parents.

She continued trying to explain and he smiled in victory at how he finally got to see her drone on and on with something. My, how the tables have turned Ellana.

He tried to appear as bored as possible.

She hated his smug look and how he fit it so well.

"The problem is Solas the last time I talked to them we had been discussing my fertility. They said I was losing years on my life and tried to keep me from going to the Conclave. They wanted me to stay home and wed a young man from a reputable clan and carry on the precious Lavellan bloodline."

She put a finger on his lips before they could open sensing he had a quick retort coming.

"I know this is my problem, but hear me out Hah'ren. They would not let me leave to the Conclave unless I promised them I would find someone and get married in the next few years."

A moment of silence passed as he concentrated on keeping his lips from moving. Her finger oddly smelled of his favorite dessert.

"You might still think this isn't your problem. But it is. I may or may not have told them I found someone and they may or may not have told me they would be coming to evaluate him."

She averted his eyes knowing he would be angry. Her finger leaving his lips mercifully ridding him of that unexpected temptation.

She looked to the ground as she waited for the lecture.

All she got was an exasperated sigh and the expected interrogation. "You didn't? You wouldn't? Did you…you did."  
It wasn't a lecture. It gave her the courage to continue.

"I did, I told them I am engaged to you to get them to stop sending so many letters. I never anticipated that they would actually come to inspect."

"You told them we are engaged? Just when I thought you were finally maturing." Solas stepped back from her. The look on his face screamed disappointment.

"I suppose you also told them I fell in love with you while riding atop a dragon and singing Dalish folk music?" He laughed at the nonsense of it all.

It was truly the worst trouble she had ever gotten herself into and he couldn't stop laughing at how he had got sucked into this trouble too.

"You don't have to laugh so much you know? I would make a lovely bride." She defended herself feeling more and more self conscious the more he laughed. Her hand on her hip as it jutted out to show her annoyance.

He just laughed again at how defensive she was getting.

"I'm sure you would for someone who actually wants a naïve, spoiled, troublesome-"

She purposefully stomped on his foot. Her heel digging into his toes until he groaned in pain.

It effectively got him to shut up and turned his laughing cheery mood into an angered one.

Probably not the best way to convince him to help her, but her pride was her pride she had to defend it.

He may not like her violent responses, but he did respect her for defending her pride. He would have done the same.

The fact is it got his attention.

Once she realized he was listening and taking her seriously she continued.

"Look I know I shouldn't have dragged you into my problems, but it was so easy to talk about you Solas. You are exactly who I needed as an alibi, exactly what they want for me in a husband. You're intelligent, you are respected amongst everyone even with your apostate background, you know more about my culture than I do most days and you are young but not too young. Healthy, good look- " She cut herself off not wanting to feed his ego more than she already had. " Well you have good genes. A lot more muscle than most of the suitors they picked for me. And you-"

This time he cut her off.

"Ellana flattering me isn't going to get you out of this."

"Dammit! I know! But I had to try." Ellana had even stepped closer to him and batted her eyelashes. "What do you want from me Solas? I am trying. I will show up to your lessons on time every day and I won't fall asleep."

"Oh, Ellana you'll have to give me something that actually holds my interests still."

Solas raised an eyebrow and she nearly winced at how badly he was defeating her. He knew he had the upper hand and he was using it.

In the distance she heard her parents being announced into the main Hall of Skyhold. It wouldn't be long before they were shown to Solas' room.

She grew desperate and kneeled in front of him. Giving him all the power.

She took both of his hands in hers and brought them to her mouth. Kissing them as if he was a King who she was subject to.

"Oh, Great, Wise, Solas King, I offer you my everything. Unlimited access to all of Skyhold's libraries. Truly unlimited my King I will give you keys."

His eyes were blown wide from her act and he looked faintly in character too. It was odd. As if she was kneeling before an actual King.

"Everything Solas. Keys to my stables. Free passes on missions. If you don't want to go on hunts l will let you stay home. I'll make you a study bigger than this whole rotunda. Please Solas anything! I'll be your personal assistant, I'll make you food. File your paperwork. Rub your dam feet every night if you say yes."

She was almost crying and Solas actually felt some sympathy for her. It was that cursed pouty lip she gave and her big doe eyes watering that really did him in. Still he wasn't doing this for free. She asked for a big favor so he required a big reward.

"Access to the Eluvian for my studies."

If she knew how much he actually needed that she wouldn't be on her knees.

Lavellan had no idea how useful the Eluvian could be to him now. She didn't question it though. It was like getting away free.

She got off of her knees and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Done. Solas thank you so much."

Her arms were tight in the most lovely of ways. He hadn't been touched in so many years that even her unbearable hug was welcoming to his body.

It surprised him how much he didn't want her to pull away and scared him. He shrugged her arms off of him quickly before he could submit to her.

"Don't thank me I'm not doing this for you, besides you don't even know if I will convince them."  
Lavellan still looked at him dreamily and it unnerved him.

"Stop looking at me like that!" He blurted. It was unnerving because the look she gave admittedly flustered him and dammit he was a God, he should not get flustered.

"I can't help it, your soft side is very handsome."

She could see he had a heart under all of that proud demeanor and no matter what excuse he gave she still saw this as the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her. She would forever look at him in a different light.

"You think I'm soft?" He asked bemused by her perspective. If she only knew that to look down at his hands was to look down at the hands that had literally massacred thousands of people and taken countless innocent virgin sacrifices. If she only knew she wouldn't think of him that way.

Still their was a kindness in her eyes as she reached out to touch his cheek that he couldn't turn away from. It almost resembled forgiveness- something he had only ever dreamed of.

"I think you're trying and that's more than I deserve right now."

In that moment he found her touch for the first time to be comforting. He leaned into it and he saw a shift in her as well as felt a shift in himself. A new essence in her- vulnerability. How many times had he dreamed of seeing her indomitable focus be dominated?

"Da'len." His voice was low as he leaned in more and found her lips parted. Interesting.

As he leaned in more to close the gap and let his curiosity take control he was stopped by an alpha male voice.

"Are we interrupting something? Shall we come back later at a more convenient time?"

Lavellan instantly swiveled her head to look over her shoulder at the elf who she would forever associate with that sarcastic dominating tone of voice- her father.

She retracted her hand from Solas' cheek fast enough to give him whiplash and sprinted over to her parents with such glee that the slap of being left in her dust barely stung seeing her so happy.

She engulfed her father in a bear hug first making it ever so obvious how dear she held his opinion.

Making Solas extremely nervous as Lavellan's father didn't even stop for a second from staring at him across the room.

Clearly assessing Solas' worth and strength. The gaze made Solas instantly stand straighter in defense.

His one hand cupping his wrist behind his back as he let the man assess him. He hoped he looked proud. He needed to look proud to be with her. That was the easier part of the act. She was a good leader at the end of the day and he did respect her as an Inquisitor. To an extent he even admired her.

When Lavellan turned to hug her mother he noticed they were both getting watery eyes. The father the only one who looked hardened with his emotions. Solas wondered if the man had ever shed a tear in his life. The way he continued to stare cold pinning eyes through his own made Solas anxious for Ellana to return to his side. He was a God and he felt threatened.

Luckily the mother was anxious to meet him.

He gathered that from the smile on her face as she looked up and assessed him the same way the father had. Only difference is she complimented him and he could hear with his elven ears her praise from across the room be whispered into Ellana's ears.

"He's handsome, and so tall, you weren't exaggerating in the letters."

Ellana looked back over her shoulder at Solas who was raising a bemused brow at her now.

It made Ellana blush. He wasn't supposed to hear how she had described him. By the Gods he would never let her live this down.

Before her mother could embarrass her further she took one of her hands and one of her father's and guided them towards Solas.

"Yes, he's tall and handsome mamae, he is also very kind and well mannered. He won't bite if we get closer I promise."

The compliments kept Solas distracted enough to not fear the father as much even as he came over and dominated his space. It was almost unnerving how intimidating such a short elf could be. Three inches or so taller than Ellana and yet so powerful. It obviously ran in the family. That and the gorgeous golden hair. So naturally beautiful. No styling or Orlesian products just silky looking locks that flowed in lazy waves off of shoulders and all the way down to their waists'.

He had to imagine Ellana's was as graceful as her mother's. Speculation was all he had when the Inquisitor refused to let her hair down in the presence of others. He honestly wondered if she ever let it down. She was always surprisingly professional for her age a trait likely drilled into her by her father.

"I save my bites for Ellana."

The Inquisitor immediately flushed red and shook her head nervously back and forth.

He didn't see the problem, his bold words seemed to make the mother light up with excitement.

Ellana started to laugh. The forced laugh that even Solas with little time of knowing her recognized as fake. Ellana's parents definitely noticed.

"Hahaha so not funny Solas." She pinched his bicep hard and his jaw clenched as he tried to keep his composure through the pain.

"I don't know Ellana, I think Solas is being hysterical. To think that he actually believes you would let him bite you. I mean as if my pure Ellana would ever let an elf like you touch her. Truly whatever act you two are trying to pull is ridiculous. You don't even have Vallaslin Solas, you aren't worthy of her." The father chuckled and his laugh was deep and true and Solas felt another pinch but this time at his ego. His pride making him forget his manners.

"An elf like me?" Solas grit his teeth against each other- the telltale sign he was going to burst at the seams.

Ellana gripped his forearm with the base of her hand. Wrapping her fingers around the wrist and trying desperately to remind Solas she was there and he was doing this for her and she needed him to forget his pride for a moment. Her eyes were boring into him and he could feel them burning the side of his face.

He never knew her to be so desperate and vulnerable. This must really matter to her if she put so much trust in him. A man she loathed.

He succumbed to her silent pleas.

"I suppose you are right. I'm not worthy of your daughter. I don't have Vallaslin and I am acting."

Ellana stared daggers at him. She was furious that he would betray her within the first hour of their act.

Her eyes were almost watering as she realized everything she would lose now that the secret was out. She would be taken back to the clan. A suitor would be chosen for her. She would be encouraged to have children with a man she didn't know or care for. She would lose her title and all of her friends here. The mounts, the weapons, the growing army, the protection of Skyhold and all because Solas couldn't betray his pride.

Her body was slowly shifting away from him. She should have never trusted him.

Her father didn't and he always knew best.

"I knew it was an act you don't have to tell me boy. Neither one of you are wearing engagement rings, and my daughter looks as untouched as ever."

Ellana was definitely going to cry now. Not only did her father see through their act, but he was just as embarrassing as before. Why would he bring up the fact that she was a virgin?!

"Dad stop okay, we get it you're mad. It was a foolish act and I'm sorry."

Now Solas' hand was around her forearm and he was reminding her that he was still there. Momentarily perplexed by his touch she let him speak even though she felt so betrayed by him.

"If I may finish?"

"Be my guest."

"We were acting, but not because we aren't together. We are very much engaged and very deeply in love."  
Solas stared into her eyes then for added effect.

He was speaking in a tone that even she could believe. He just might save her for the second time that day. A slow smile creeped across her face the more he talked.

"We don't wear rings because many in the Inquisition are still prejudiced against elves and even if they are accepting of Ellana they are not as accepting of me an apostate. For that reason we have kept our engagement secret for our safety and for morale."

Ellana chewed her lip in fascination of how very handsome Solas suddenly was. There was definitely something sexy about a savior even if she should be put off by his grand ability to lie.

Seeing that her dad was buying it she added, "Plus the stone on the ring is so large that it would be a hindrance in battle."

Solas rolled his eyes at her when her parents weren't looking. "Yes there is that issue certainly. As for your daughter being untouched. Well…I am a rather traditional elf."

Ellana almost laughed at how believable he sounded in his lie. If her parents could only feel how hot his roughened hand was on her skin they would know he had seduced many. By the Gods the way she saw his jaw move at this side angle could seduce her and he wasn't even trying. It was not what she expected from him.

"That tradition is unnecessary now. Ellana is losing her best child bearing years. You have my blessing as her mother to –"

"Mother! I am not some toy!"

"He is going to be your husband Ellana, you should both have fun. I cannot wait another year for a wedding and then another year after for the child to be born. You may not have that much time."

"How old do you think I am mamae?!" She was stalking towards her mother with an angry face on.

Solas let her go realizing that her pride could be fought for in the moment.

Besides the father was smiling for once. Solas took this as an opportunity to really seal the deal and bond with him.

"Are they always like this?" Solas said sidelong to the Father.

Both of their proud expressions being replaced with lighthearted smiles and actual laughs. It was a first for Solas and the father.

"Yes. They have always argued like this. It's how they communicate. Ellana will give into her mother's whims eventually though and let her win. She might even hug her in a minute. She is excessively kind like that."

Solas smiled as he watched the father's words come to life.

He felt Ellana's hug vicariously through the mother. Remembering how soft yet firm her arms were.

"Look Solas, I don't like you, but my daughter has let you into her life and I will have to respect that."

Solas smiled in victory. The act had been convincing enough, but this was only the first of many. That much was obvious with the Father's adage.

"However, my daughter is young and naïve, she doesn't know what she needs. I will not let her ruin the bloodline with unworthy men. She will be leaving with us by the end of the month to be paired with a more…appropriate suitor. I'm expecting you to call off this ridiculous engagement before then. Is that clear? Do you understand?"

Solas had no connection to Ellana truly, but he felt obligated to defend her honor.

"No. I don't understand. Last I checked Ellana is a grown woman. She has managed to run the whole Inquisition without experience and very little guidance, and has survived dueling dragons at least the size of this room, forgive me, but I believe that grants her authority over her own choices certainly over the man she wants to marry. Perhaps you should focus on supporting her instead of your Dalish pride."

A moment of shocked silence passed between the two men. Ellana's father had obviously never been talked to in such a manner.

"You dare speak to your elder that way?! I am appalled! Who are you to tell me how to parent?!"

Ellana and her mother turned to the raised voice. Ellana looking extremely worried that all of their hard work of convincing was about to be thrown to the wolves.

Solas held his tongue when he noticed Ellana's face near tears. He was defending her so she wouldn't get hurt and yet he still had to endure seeing her in pain.

"You are not my elder and I am your son in law. Try and respect my opinions and I will try and respect yours." Solas walked to Ellana growing increasingly frustrated that he had let her down and not bonded with the man.

"I'm sorry Da'len I have to leave." He whispered into her ear and she felt her body tremble from the breath wafting on her skin and the heart ache in her heart. He was leaving her when she needed him most.

Before she could reach out and try and stop him he was already gone. He had ran out and she was left with her father storming out in the opposite direction and her mother following him loyally.

All Ellana had left were her confused thoughts and shaking hands. She didn't know who to follow after or what had caused the split she knew it had been something Solas said which only begged the question…

What had Solas said?


	2. It's In the Magic Touch

I intended for this chapter to just have some cute, lighthearted fluff, to make up for the drama in the last chapter. I hope my intentions shine through.

Warnings: game spoilers I suppose? Fluff? magic touching

Chapter 2: It's In the Magic touch

"You should have taken my keys before running here dork."

Ellana smiled from across the hall as she saw Solas attempt for the third time to open the door to the underground library. Underground in the sense that it was under the main part of the fortress. More towards the dungeons.

His fist banged on the door in frustration and she admitted to herself that his tensed back was easy on the eyes.

"I did not run and you shouldn't have followed me, you have your father to tend to." Just as she came up behind him to reach for the handle with her keys he touched the door with magic and it opened.

"And I don't need your keys." He said confidently smug as he looked down at their contacting hands.

She shuddered at the power she felt radiating through him and the door. He could have opened the door this whole time, but he waited for her to find him. For this moment and this contact. Something about that knowledge made her blush. Truly he did have a soft side.

"That's what my mother is for. I-I, I have you to tend to."

Her eyes shined up at his and he could see that forgiveness in them again when he should be seeing disappointment.

It made him long for her.

"Ellana…"He nearly sung her name and even though he didn't, even though he just slurred it with his tongue it sounded just as enchanting to her.

Her ears even twitched at the sound.

"I know this is just an act Solas, but we have to be thorough. I'm expected to tend to you."

Solas walked into the room and his hand held her wrist. Tugging her forward into it.

"Right of course…" A small part of him had been hopeful she had come here on her own accord without an ulterior motive, but that was foolish, wishful thinking.

"But you don't know the first thing about me Ellana, and you definitely don't know how to be a wife, so how exactly do you plan to console me?"

She huffed and her foot closed the door behind her to give them privacy.

"I don't know much about you Solas, but I think I know more than most and as for being a wife or at least your wife to be, I know a few things from observing my mother through the years."

Lavellan walked to him as he led her to a couch in the other side of the room. As he sat she stood in front of him and looked down on his hurt face.

He looked more disappointed in himself than anything.

She put her hands tentatively on his shoulders and pushed them back until they hit the couch and he was forced to look up at her.

She swore she saw his jaw clench in some kind of restraint, but she could just be overanalyzing.

"Solas, don't beat yourself up. You've helped me so much tonight, no matter what my father thinks, you did a great job." The first thing she had learned was that the majority of men liked their ego stroked. Her father certainly always liked being told he was right.

He found himself watching her lips, intrigued by how she commanded every word to accentuate the ruby curves.

His jaw was clenching from restraint. His animalistic side found Ellana very attractive even if his logical side found her ill fitted to him. She was too young, too Dalish, too stubborn and far too fragile for him, but her lips… and her eyes…

Dare he forget her hands- the newest addition to this equation that was adding up to his demise.

"Da'len, if you're trying to comfort me-"

"I'm doing a terrible job aren't I? Maybe I should try a different tactic? There was this one thing,..."

Solas' eyes practically bugged out of his head imagining Ellana consoling him the way a wife would.

He quickly put up his hands in defense and scooted away from her on the couch. Putting a healthy distance between them.

"Whatever you're thinking is not necessary. I will be fine." He said hurriedly, but he wasn't quick enough.

Her hands took his and he swore he felt the world change.

"Solas, relax. What did you think I was going to do? By the Gods you didn't think…? You did, didn't you?! Oh dear, Solas believe me I would never touch you like that. You are far too dorky to be my type."

Solas let that comment slip away unnoticed. Not letting it affect his ego even though it did sting a bit.

If she only knew how much of a macho man he was back in his glory days.

"Then do explain why you are in my personal space again and have my hands captive."

"Well you see there was this thing I used to do with my brother whenever he was upset."

Solas was awestruck for a moment as her hands molded with his. Her fingers so gentle- her palms so warm.

"I didn't know you had a brother." He watched her fingers as they played with his until they had their hands completely sprawled out and palm to palm.

"I don't think I've told anyone about him in years."

She situated herself on the couch so that she had her right side against the cushion while her left side was unsupported. Her right leg up on the couch while her left dangled off the side. The warmth of her leg hitting his as well her knee and parts of her thigh.

"Well anyways, he used to get really upset whenever we had our magic lessons. I used to outdo him all the time in spellcasting and he was older so he got really upset. He felt like he was letting down our parents and our clan all because he had trouble with electric spells."

"So you held hands?" Solas asked with a curious glimmer in his eyes as he let her bring their hands close to her face and examine. He didn't realize it then but he had subconsciously moved closer towards her.

"After the lesson was over I would take him away to a private place and I would try and talk to him. He didn't always want to listen. So I would take his hands in mine like this and I would cast spells."

Softly Ellana cooed some incoherent words into their palms. Her lips nearly grazing over his fingertips making Solas lose his breath for a moment. He was lucky he had such a practiced stern expression.

"And I would tell him to feel it with me, that magic wasn't about the spells it was about the spark, the way it flows through like a current."

Solas felt the electricity radiate out of her palms. Sending miniscule jolts to each one of his fingertips.

The spell was unnecessary. Her touch was enough to shake him to the core.

Her right hand was slowly closing with his. Their fingers now entangled instead of sprawled out and he found he liked that more than anything.

The subconscious movements controlling him again. He was leaning on his side now with his elbow up on the cushion mirroring her own elbow.

"What did he do then Ellana?" Solas' voice was calmer now as he enjoyed this vulnerable moment with her.

"The first few times he did nothing. He just took it, but…"

Ellana was suddenly hyperaware of how close Solas was to her and of how dreamy he looked with soft candle light caressing his features. She tried to steady her magic as she knew her emotions occasionally heightened the effects of the spells.

He felt a particularly strong jolt down his palm and further down his arms.

It made him shiver as he looked at her.

"But, what Da'len?"

She was starting to love when he called her that. Quickly she found she was losing control of her spell.

To save him any pain she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of power coursing through her.

"Eventually he learned how to feel it for himself."

She bit her lip as she concentrated on controlling all of her mixed feelings of the moment to use them to her advantage for the spell.

Solas couldn't help his amusement as he watched her slowly lose focus and earnestly try to concentrate. It was the second time that day he had seen her out of her element.

He was watching her lips unashamedly as her eyes closed and allowed him.

His own hands concentrating on feeling the power with her. He added his own spell wordlessly making hers stronger.

Surprising her with a cool touch.

Her smile flashed wide at the feel of his magic mixing with hers.

She had never felt anything like it. She molded her hands with his hopelessly infatuated by their skill.

"Did he like the way it felt once he knew he could feel it for himself?" Solas asked as his thumbpads stroked in circles against her outer palms up to her pulse points on her wrists.

Ellana wondered if the question was still about her brother. Was she a fool to think Solas might actually be referring to her and what she was feeling with his power?

"Yes." She nearly moaned as she leaned into his touch. Her hands no longer in control as his magic was monumentally more powerful.

Now tingles and chills were running up and down her body and being associated with Solas' touch. She doubted she would be able to look at him the same after tonight.

"Once he felt the power, it was all he could think about."

Her touch was all he could think about too even without the magic.

"Ellana."

She snapped out of her momentary bliss.

"Yes?" Her eyes opened only to find the handsome, powerful, elf leaning into her.

"Your hand is on my chest." His voice was deeper than usual and that was probably because she was indirectly sending electricity up and down his body.

She flushed red at how embarrassed she was.

Way to kill the moment Ellana.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as her hand slowly moved on its own accord down his chest.

When she looked back up she noticed Solas was grinning. Solas…grinning. Gods he was probably laughing at her making a fool of herself.

"I'm so sorry. Really, I didn't mean to, I just I lost control of my hand for a second there."

Solas only grinned wider as her hand started to move up and around his neck as she had her fit of nervousness.

He eventually grabbed her wrists to steady her and calm her.

"Ellana, don't apologize. We are engaged remember?"

"Oh! Right, of course, I was just acting, of course." She seemed to be reassuring herself more than him. As her hands were still twitching against his neck sending that little bit of magic up and down his pulse points. Affecting him in ways she did not know.

Reminding him of how long it has been since the last time he…

And now he was crossing his legs to hide the evidence.

She sensed something new in his eyes that was dark and dangerous and made her a little afraid. She pulled her hands away but his hands didn't detach from her wrists until she made a very vulnerable sound that she hardly recognized.

"Da'len, you should go rest. I will be fine." He was more than fine now thanks to her.

She was so nervous and confused by her emotions in that moment she thought it best to listen to him and get some time alone.

She started walking towards the door and she could swear she felt his eyes linger on her as she left.

Solas very nearly locked that door with magic as her hips swayed. His hands gripped the couch to resist any effort to pull her back to him. He knew it was wrong to want her. Whatever they would have would be wrong, yet it felt so right.

Wen she turned around to look over her shoulder at him he nearly growled.

"Yes Da'len? Was there something you needed of me?"

He sounded impatient and she wondered why.

"Well it's just…I feel I should mention…"

"Yes?" The longer she stood in the room with him the more impatient he became. If she didn't leave soon he might act on his ridiculous desires.

She gulped. Almost afraid of the impatient look he was giving. He looked ready to attack her for being annoying and not leaving soon enough.

"I'm sorry, it's just you told me to rest and it reminded me Solas, you are engaged to me, when you go to rest tonight you have to join my bed or my parents really won't believe our lie. I'll see you soon then." She ran so fast after a last glance at him.

He looked like he was about to burst.

Because he was…

She barely made it out before he had crossed the room and banged his fist on the door in frustration. Frustrated that he hadn't caught her.

She had left him with thoughts of her magic touch caressing his skin, and silk pyjamas that she likely wore to bed, and her hair wet and undone because he could only imagine she bathed before bed. The thought that they would be sleeping together had him banging his head against the door. She was going to be his end and she didn't even know she was the beginning.


	3. Don't Be Cruel

Ellana stirs something in Solas that he has long forgotten.

Warnings: Ellana and Solas fluff and cuteness. Mild nudity. Also I took some liberties with the layout of Ellana's Quarters. There's just no way she doesn't have a washroom in that massive space somewhere.

Chapter 3: Don't Be Cruel

On her way up to her Quarter's the Inquisitor was hounded by her throne.

All it took was one glance and suddenly all of her generals and champions were upon her.

They were flocking to her guaranteeing no chance of escape.

"Inquisitor!"

"Inquisitor."

"Inquisitor?"

Suddenly surrounded she looked up and obliged their presence.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked a little exasperated at being overwhelmed for the hundredth time that day.

"It's just that we know you were the one who decided to get a new cook for us back at The Western Approach. You saved our men with that Inquisitor. They felt right at home. We owe you everything. "

They all wore such bright smiles she almost couldn't handle their energy.

It was late and they caught her on a rough day.

A very confusing, emotionally frustrating kind of day.

She just wanted to get to her room before her parents could appear from the shadows and lecture her more about her poor choices.

She smiled back at the men and tried to end this meet politely.

"Truly it was the least I could do. I'm glad it meant so much."

Some of the men got bashful when she smiled and it would be endearing on any other night, but tonight she was exhausted and just wanted them to let her pass, but they were just so enraptured by her.

Every time they sensed she was ready to leave they followed and persisted.

"Please don't go Inquisitor, we wrote you a song to thank you. Please listen to it, we all really love you…"

Her eyes bulged out of her head.

A…song…

Love…

Creators have mercy how was she going to get out of this?

Just as they were beginning to ungracefully belt her name, broad, strong hands met her shoulders and encompassed her with a familiar warmth and security.

It was no wonder who the hands belonged to.

The only man who could make her feel such with such a small gesture and the only man who had the generals' instantly straightening themselves and bowing their heads.

"Commander." They said in unison.

"Cullen…"

"Are these men bothering you Inquisitor? Running your ears off?"

He accentuated one word with his lips grazing particularly close to one ear. It was probably nothing. She should count it as an accident considering how far he had to crane his head down to make up for their height differences, but the low warning tone he used to intimidate the generals' did something to her that she wasn't proud of and when combined with the ear graze she was positive it would be a lie to call it an accident.

For the moment she ignored it, focusing on her professional duties first.

"No, ummm…they weren't bothering me, they just caught me at a bad time is all. I would love to hear their song another time perhaps in battle. I am sure it is epic."

She gave them her kindest smile.

They took the unspoken cue.

"As you wish mi'lady." They all bowed to her before taking their leave.

After the last man was finally out of hearing distance she let out a sigh.

"Thank you Cullen. You saved me for what the…tenth time?" She chuckled as she turned to face him and his hands slowly draped down until they gingerly held her elbows.

"More like twentieth, but who's counting?" He casually reminded her with his tender tone and warm smile.

"You're right, saving me is practically an everyday occurrence it's almost as if I should knight you or something, maybe make you some kind of commander who can protect me at all costs? Pay you to have my back?" She chuckled genuinely amused with her lighthearted comeback. It wasn't like her to let some man make her feel like a dainty, damsel in distress.

Then again Cullen wasn't some man.

When he leaned into her and his shadow overcast hers on the floor she felt like a frail creature, vulnerable and yes, dainty.

And then he whispered into her ear again- with what she was sure was a purposeful lip graze.

"You don't have to pay me...I do it for you. Goodnight, Inquisitor."

Her knees went weak when his breath tickled her neck as he brushed past her.

When her eyes finally opened and the shock of what just happened left her it was no surprise that she found many fangirls of Cullen giving her warning glares.

She stuck her tongue out at them and headed towards her Quarter's.

Once in her room she shrugged off her coat and threw it on her desk.

Then headed over to her bed.

Stripping off more clothes on the way.

Leaving the fabrics in a trail along her floor and rug.

It had been a long day she needed to bathe.

He has been laying on her couch the whole time.

His body extended completely so he went unnoticed.

Only his ear tips could truly be seen past the couch's arm and that was only if one looked.

Ellana wasn't looking.

She was under the impression she was alone and why wouldn't she be? She had been alone for so many years.

Yes her parents did mention something about virginity.

So it was no surprise truly that she walked right past him.

The only surprise was how he heard fabric hit the ground and how that sound affected him.

Softly he lifted his knee to hide the affect in case she did ever look his way.

The rest of him tried to shake off the feeling.

Tried to keep himself from curiously looking her way.

Hard as he might try his book was no longer appealing.

He was rereading the same line over and over again because he couldn't for the life of him focus on the actual words.

Not when two loud thunk's hit the floor next.

Her boots.

And then a clink.

Her belt.

All that could be left was…

He dared a peak at her when her shuffling stopped.

Her back was to him and it was bare and ivory, only her faint mauve Vallaslin and dark birth marks provided any color. His breath hitched and he was careful to make it quiet. He couldn't help it, her markings drove him mad for so many reasons.

The way they curved with her shoulder blades and accented her spine. Drawing his eyes in and tempting him to trace the lines with his fingertips.

And then her back straightened as her arms raised. He could see her perfect figure.

Well to be fair it wasn't perfect, she didn't have the child bearing hips that her mother expected of her or legs that went for miles like most men's fantasies, but her simple, ample features were more than enough to please him.

He found her perfect.

Her legs were average length for an elf, but her thighs, calves, and ass were all nicely toned from the countless treks and battles that he found himself imagining how it would look to see her curves completely burst the seams of her leggings- they already threatened to now.

He was unconsciously chewing the corner of his bottom lip as he lost himself in his fantasies. Watching her every move as if he was reading his favorite book and was impatient for the next scene.

Every little move she made, made him that much more eager to touch her.

She raised one hand to rub a knot out of her neck, and albeit an innocent act her body had a not so innocent reaction.

The relief of the pressure had her moaning.

Soft, and breathy, and a little too tantalizing.

He had turned completely on the couch now.

Laying on his side watching her with apt amusement.

The book that was once in his face, was now softly folded in his hand and out of his line of sight.

She was far more worthy of his time.

His eyes zeroed in on her like a hunter as her little moans continued and were accompanied with relieved gasps as she unloaded the weight of her day.

She stopped rubbing her neck only for a moment to unclasp the jewelry at the base of it.

The glimmer of the stones and gold chains nowhere near as eye-catching as her porcelain skin and now…

Herhair.

His assumptions from earlier weren't too far off.

He had imagined her hair to be long like her parents and he was right about that it hugged her hips so sweetly, but he had not imagined it to be so… Indescribable.

When she dropped it from its confines it was like he got slapped in the face.

He lost his ability to speak, lost the ability to form coherent words let alone sentences.

Even his thoughts were base and a little pathetic for an elf of his knowledge and age.

All he could think was- touch, touch hair, thread fingers in it, pull her head back with it until he could kiss her neck…

The best description he had for the golden locks and their lazy waves curving off her shoulders and ghosting across her waistband was a sound.

Not a word or words, though he was sure he had many…somewhere.

No a sound.

An exasperated sigh that coursed through his whole body in a shivering motion, that made him drop his book and most of himself off of the couch, he caught himself in time to not add a thud to her listening ears, but even his best efforts didn't make up for the fact that his sigh had given away his location and now she was going to murder him.

The least he could do was sit up straight and look at the floor, unfortunately his eyes couldn't bring themselves away from her hair so when she turned around and his eyes were still scanning he got a full view of her bare chest.

"Solas! What are you doing here?!"

And those flushed peaks were more distracting than her hair.

The fantasies that came to his head as they bounced with her quick movements to grab a cover of some sort made his knees go weak and his lips part to catch any semblance of a breath.

She had to bend over to look for her blanket on the bed and of course his eyes went to her ass.

"Stop looking! You aren't supposed to be here yet!"

It was as if the more she tried to correct the situation the more she actually made it worse.

His head was cocked to the side as his eyes followed the bend of her waist.

The blanket just wasn't cooperating with her it was too tucked in that she took desperate measures and wrapped herself with the drapes hanging off the canopy of her bedposts.

Of course doing such meant she couldn't travel and Solas could easily come up behind her and trap her in that spot.

Not that he was moving.

He rather liked this view of her so befuddled and nervous and peeking to the side of the bed post to see him.

"Explain yourself!"

He smirked as her eyes pinned him.

She was even sexier angry.

Her eyes a dark storming sea where they were usually cerulean still waters.

"I was invited."

"Well you're officially uninvited. Please leave."

He stood up and walked towards her seeing as she was in no position to kick him out.

"Well now I simply can't leave, you see it's not everyday a man comes to be in a position like this."

Solas chuckled as he looked down at his feet that were stepping on her shirts.

Yes, it certainly had been a long time since he had been in such a position with a woman.

His body told him a hunt was long overdue with every move he made as if he was greasing up rusty parts making them smooth again with sly, stolen glances over her body, and cautious, timed, steps closer to her.

"What position do you think you are in exactly, Solas? This is my room and therefore I make the rules."

Albeit confident her voice was still shaky as if she didn't believe herself at the moment. Didn't realize she had the upper hand.

"I'm only referring to the position of being alone in a room with a beautiful woman."

He could almost see the rust flaking off.

Now she was the one stealing sly glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

He was.

When he caught her glance the blush she already had from the compliment intensified and her eyelashes fluttered in an adorable innocent sort of fashion. As if she had never heard such compliments before.

"A beautiful woman who is barely clothed… what is a man to do?"

Solas took another careful step to her picking up her shirt along the way so she couldn't get back to it.

"Solas, please just hand over the shirt."

Her anger was gone replaced by vulnerability now as she couldn't move from her spot and only had use of one hand as the other held up the drape at her back.

He smirked at her and his eyes darkened as he realized he had the power now.

"As you wish,Da'len."

He stood in the middle of her rug and extended his hand out to her subsequently offering the shirt.

Only catch was he was about 10 feet from her and her arms couldn't reach without dropping the drapes and coming to him with everything exposed as it was.

"Solas! Please."

She strained her words and her blush returned.

"I simply can't help further Ellana, my arms are too short and surely you don't want me to walk closer to you and your bed?"

She huffed air out of her nostrils at how infuriating he was because he was right.

The least she could do now was gain some pride back from him.

Not an easy task when he held it all in his stance, expression, tone, and - everything about him was proud.

She unclutched the drape and let it fall as she made her way around the bed post.

Swallowing her nervousness as she rounded the bend and officially started her walk across the rug with no cover.

A ripe blush on her face and chest as she stared daggers at him and he returned her gaze.

His eyes looked as if he was mystified by her choice and proud of it at the same time and then she couldn't see his eyes anymore because he lowered them into her chest as she approached.

Her long strides making her chest bounce a little producing a grin from him.

As his eyes raked over her skin and left nothing unchecked she prayed to the Gods that she still looked brave and not as hopelessly fragile and inexperienced as she felt.

When she finally made it to him her hand was bold enough to graze over his and the touch sent shivers down both of their bodies.

"Ass."

She said sternly as she yanked the fabric from his hand and made sure to meet his eyes so he could see his defeat.

He looked at a loss for words and she couldn't be happier.

Her victory smile shaped her face well and she carried it back in the other direction as she sauntered away heading off to the wash room finally.

"An ass who you are marrying!" He said trying to have the last word.

She still managed to win.

"An ass is still an ass. Goodnight, Solas!"

She yelled back before shutting her wash room door in an attempt to block him out.

If only her mind could think to do the same thing. It was still stuck on the fact that he had called her beautiful.

 **For those of you who have watched It's a Wonderful Life before this last scene here was based a little on the "robe" scene in that movie because I love that movie about as much as The Proposal. I hope you all enjoyed it, I do so love all of the praise and love you've been giving me, it's so sweet. I look forward to anything you have to say, so please don't be afraid to tell me what you thought. Also I apologize for taking forever to post.** **I am getting these chapters from my AO3 account. If you guys want to see more updated chapters then head on over there. I will still post here I am just a little behind since I mostly post on the archive. I am still in the process of converging everything over to this account.**


End file.
